Shattered Sun Offensive
Blood Elf Draenei Naaru |base=Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas |faction=Neutral |quartermaster= }} The Shattered Sun Offensive will be the faction dealing with the Magisters' Terrace and the Sunwell Plateau, consisting mostly of blood elves and draenei, led by the naaruhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/. The faction will be introduced in Patch 2.4 along with the Sunwell.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/12/20/new-sunwell-details-from-swedish-mag-level/ The Shattered Sun Offensive is a faction of Shattrath City - an army of the draenei priests of the Aldor and the blood elf magisters of the Scryers, united against Kael'thas Sunstrider's nefarious operations on the Isle of Quel'Danas. In addition, most of the NPC's in the Terrace of Light will be marked as this faction, these NPC's will now have many blood elves among them rather than being almost exclusively draenei. Faction description: Shattrath City's final push against Prince Kael'thas' operations in the Sunwell. Rewards Additionally, after players retake the Sun's Reach Armory, several other vendors spawn, including Smith Hauthaa, the vendor. Reclaiming Sun's Reach Shattered Sun Staging Area When the first players reach the Isle of Quel'Danas, the Shattered Sun Offensive's base of operations at Sun's Reach will only consist of the boat they came on and a small camp, the Shattered Sun Staging Area. As players complete daily quests for the Shattered Sun Offensive, they will progressively take over buildings on the island, unlocking more resources and quests. Sun's Reach Sanctum The first building to be reclaimed is the Sun's Reach Sanctum. The daily quests and count toward securing this objective. Upon retaking the Sanctum, a Trade Supplies vendor and two additional quest givers will appear, while players may also continue repeating the daily quests, via and . It took the US PVE PTR approximately two days to reclaim it, and it may take longer on a live realm, with fewer participating players resulting in a slower rate of completion. Sun's Reach Armory Once players have retaken the Sanctum, the next step is recovering the Sun's Reach Armory. The two daily quests directly associated with retaking the Armory are and . Once the Armory has been retaken, four PvP armor vendors, two questgivers, and the vendor/repairer spawn. Additionally, the quests and replace the earlier quests. While players are working on retaking the Armory, in Shattrath City, Exarch Nasuun is in the process of creating a portal to the Isle of Quel'Danas. Players who complete will aid him in his task. Once the portal has been activated, replaces this quest, and is activated in the Sanctum. Sun's Reach Harbor Sun's Reach Harbor is the third and final location to be reclaimed, along with the Silvermoon's Pride which is moored there. Quests associated with recapturing the Harbor include and . Once the Harbor has been retaken, and may still be completed. While players are working on retaking the Harbor, work also commences on building a forge and anvil for at the Armory. Players who complete will aid her task. Once the forge and anvil have been completed, and replace this quest. Shattered Sun Memorial Upon reclaiming Sun's Reach in its entirety, the Shattered Sun Offensive will begin to accept donations of gold to construct a statue in honor of the fallen via and , the latter of which becomes available at Exalted and alllows a player to obtain the title of the Shattered Sun in exchange for a donation of . Quests The Shattered Sun Offensive storyline is unique in WoW as far as gameplay is concerned, as most quests are added or removed based on the completion of server-wide objectives like retaking locations on the Isle of Quel'Danas or activating the Portal to the Isle from Shattrath, and not based on reputation. Most quests take place solely on the Isle, but a few involve activities elsewhere in Outland. Quests not taking place on the Isle are marked with their zone information below. There are SSO quests taking place in every zone of Outland excluding Zangarmarsh. Neutral * / (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (awards Heroic mode attunement to Magisters' Terrace) * (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas awards the Sun's Reach Harbor flight path once accepted) ** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) *** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) **** (repeatable, Isle of Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Outland gathering) ** (+250 reputation Shattrath City / Netherstorm) ** (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Oshu'gun) ** (Isle of Quel'Danas / Throne of Kil'Jaeden) *** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) *** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) Friendly * Honored * Revered * Exalted * * (during phase 4) Sun's Reach Quests marked with a † were removed at the end of that phase. All quests are available at reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive. The "Phase n''B" phases will take place after the "Phase ''n" phases, but they have a separate completion counter and may happen before or after the next major phase. For example, Phase 2 starts when players retake the Sanctum, opening up the Armory recovery quests and the Sunwell Portal quests. Those two objectives are tracked separately, and short of their requirement to start in Phase 2, are completely unrelated. Servers may either retake the Armory first (starting Phase 3) or activate the Sunwell Portal first (starting Phase 2B). As a rather specific example, at the time of this writing, the US PvE PTR has progressed in the following fashion: Phase 1 -> Phase 2 -> Phase 3 -> Phase 2B -> Phase 3B -> Phase 4. Phase 1 Phase 1 has players recover the Sun's Reach Sanctum. * † (+150 Reputation) * † (+150 Reputation) Phase 2 Phase 2 has players recover the Sun's Reach Armory. * † (+250 Reputation) * † (+150 Reputation) The replacements for the now-defunct Phase 1 quests will also be available: * (+150 Reputation) * (+150 Reputation) Phase 2 also has players activate the Sunwell portal * † (+10 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Shattrath City) ** † (+250 Reputation, Shattrath City / Blade's Edge Mountains) Phase 2B Once the Sunwell portal has been activated, the following quests will be available instead: * (+10 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Shattrath City) ** (+250 Reputation, Shattrath City / Blade's Edge Mountains) A new quest is also available at the Sanctum: * (+250 Reputation, awards ) Phase 3 Phase 3 has players recover the Sun's Reach Harbor. * † (+250 Reputation) * † (+250 Reputation) The replacements for the now-defunct Phase 2 quests will also be available: * (+250 Reputation) (Not currently a daily. This may be a bug.) * (+150 Reputation) Phase 3 also has players rebuild the anvil and forge at the armory. * † (+150 Reputation). Phase 3B Once "Making Ready" has been completed enough times, the following quests replace it: * (+350 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Shadowmoon Valley) * (+250 Reputation) Phase 4 Phase 4 is the final push, completing the whole town. * † (+350 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Terokkar Forest) * (+250 Reputation) The replacements for the now-defunct Phase 3 quests will also be available: * (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) Additionally, players are asked to help fund a memorial for the fallen. * † (+150 Reputation) ** (+150 Reputation) * (Requires with the Offensive) Phase 4B Once "Discovering Your Roots" has been completed enough times, the following quests replace it: * (+350 Reputation, Isle of Quel'Danas / Terokkar Forest) * References Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood Elves Category:Draenei Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Sunwell